The present invention relates generally to operations performed in conjunction with subterranean wells and, in an embodiment described herein, more particularly provides a method of forming sealed wellbore junctions.
Many systems have been developed for connecting intersecting wellbores in a well. Unfortunately, these systems typically involve methods which unduly restrict access to one or both of the intersecting wellbores, restrict the flow of fluids, are very complex or require very sophisticated equipment to perform, are time-consuming in that they require a large number of trips into the well, do not provide secure attachment between casing in the parent wellbore and a liner in the branch wellbore and/or do not provide a high degree of sealing between the intersecting wellbores.
For example, some wellbore junction systems rely on cement alone to provide a seal between the interior of the wellbore junction and a formation surrounding the junction. In these systems, there is no attachment between the casing in the parent wellbore and the liner in the branch wellbore, other than that provided by the cement. These systems are acceptable in some circumstances, but it would be desirable in other circumstances to be able to provide more secure attachment between the tubulars in the intersecting wellbores, and to provide more effective sealing between the tubulars.